This invention relates to sputtering systems for depositing film on a substrate.
Sputtering is a process for depositing a thin uniform film on a substrate in a vacuum chamber. A target made of the material to be deposited and the substrate to be coated are disposed between cathode and anode in parallel opposing relation. Argon gas introduced into the chamber at a low pressure and there ionized by electron discharge between the cathode and the anode and ejects atoms from the target which then are deposited on the facing surface of the substrate.
However, a prior art system can treat only a single substrate at once and therefore the yield is low in comparison with chemical vapor deposition. Nonetheless, only a small number of measures for increasing the yield have been proposed while there are many reports for improving the uniformity and quality of film deposited by sputtering.